


Over Sea, Under Stone

by gigi42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this little sonnet to the sea back in 2013. It's one of my favourites, even though it has zero to do with any fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Sea, Under Stone

 

The sea in the mornings looks different.

It’s soft, like silk sheets that you want to roll around in, tousled and lazy.

Later it changes, becomes sharper as the day comes into focus.

The tides push and pull at it until it looks tired and murky in the afternoon, ready to nap while you crawl home on motorways.

Until the night comes and it glitters when no one is looking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Photo credit: Martin Johansson (http://www.martinjohansson.org/Over-Sea-Under-Stone)


End file.
